


Little Red Riding Hood (and The Big Bad Wolf)

by ShippingSynergy



Series: GothicKlonnieWeek2018 [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSynergy/pseuds/ShippingSynergy
Summary: Rubatosis - the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat.She was his prey and he the hungry wolf. Little Red should have stayed out of the woods.…





	Little Red Riding Hood (and The Big Bad Wolf)

Bonnie could feel him getting closer.

No matter how fast or how far she had run, he always seemed to be a few steps behind. The harsh staccato beat of her heart rang loudly in her ears, as red hot blood pumped through her veins. Her legs burned from continuous exertion and her breath turned to white vapors in the frigid night air. Bonnie leaped over a trickling stream, her boots splashing into a dark murky puddle. A full moon rise overhead, barely seen between thick branches and the thicket of palm-sized leaves. Bramble of thorny twigs reached out and tugged onto the cloth of her cloak, lightly scratching her chilled skin. A long high-pitched howl resonated from her left.  

She froze….

Her breath hitched at the light crunching of leaves underfoot and the slow thuds of nearing footsteps. One step…two steps….three…. Bonnie clasped a hand over mouth, trying to stifle the whimpers wanting to slip past her clenched lips. Suddenly, a hand dart forth and grabbed her from behind. She was yanked backwards into a firm chest. His naked body pressed close into her back and she could feel his skin was slick with sweat. His breaths, warm and moist, fluttered against her neck as his thumb caressed the side of her chin. His other hand teased the slender strings fastened on the front of her wine-red cloak at the base of her throat. Slowly, he tugged the ties loose, until the garment fell to the ground. 

She gasped as cool soft lips brush against her flush skin. Sharp fangs grazed along the expanse of her neck and up towards her right ear. He nipped and gently pinched the surface of her flesh, leaving small red marks before soothing the scratches with a swipe of his tongue. Her heart shuddered, her legs quivered, and her fingers trembled. Shutting her eyes tight, her body tensed at the feel of his hand gripping her jaw and his teeth dragging over her jugular. Klaus smiled at the scent of her arousal and fear, the aroma sweet and captivating. 

_And he knew that she will taste just as sweet._

**Author's Note:**

> Not use to writing something this raunchy. I'm not completely sure if I wanted this to be a Red Riding Hood AU, or for this to remain a Canon Compliant scenario which is only inspired by the folktale. I guess you the reader can decide which is best!


End file.
